The present application generally relates to an air bag safety system and more specifically to a passenger side air bag system including a housing and deployment door which does not use external fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833 illustrates a passenger side deployment door having a single, flexible hinge along one side and a frangible member along another side of the cover. The frangible member breaks apart in response to air bag deployment forces permitting the cover to rotate about the hinge. The hinge and frangible member are attached to cooperating structure by external fasteners such as bolts, nuts or rivets, received through bolt/rivet holes which make the assembly process more complicated than necessary. In addition, the bolt/rivet holes provide a source of increased stress within the various portions of the door.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved methodology for retaining an air bag deployment door to its related housing. Accordingly the invention comprises: an assembly for an air bag adapted to fit within an opening of a vehicle part, such as an instrument panel. The assembly comprising: a housing having a first wall and an opposite second wall, and a flexible wall member secured to the first wall defining a space therebetween. One of the first wall and flexible wall members includes a plurality of first tabs extending into the space. The second wall includes a plurality of locating tabs and latching tabs extending outwardly therefrom to engage a portion of a deployment door. The deployment door includes a hinge portion, received in the space between the first wall and flexible wall, engagable with the first tabs to provide a snap connection therebetween and a seam portion including seam flange engagable with the locating tabs. The seam flange being latched in place to the housing by the latching tabs.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.